December to Remember
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: Celebrating their first Christmas Eve together as a couple, Arnold and Helga go for a little winter stroll through the snowy streets of Hillwood. Shortaki fluff! Post TJM


**Disclaimer: I don't own HA. All rights go to Nickelodeon/Viacom, and Craig Bartlett**

* * *

The busy streets of Hillwood were covered with ice and snow from the first significant snow fall of the season. Residents were rushing about to get some last minute Christmas shopping done before the big day finally arrived.

It was Christmas Eve. School was out for Christmas break, and all the students of P.S.118 were already enjoying their long well deserved vacation by having fun in the big blanket of sparkling, white powder that had covered the cold ground.

Arnold and Helga were out on a little evening walk through the city streets as tiny snowflakes lightly fell from the frosty, December sky onto their winter clothes. A pair of ice skates dangling over their backs, and a small cup of candy cane hot chocolate held tightly in their gloved hands.

Not only was this their first Christmas together as a young couple, but Arnold's long-lost parents were also home to celebrate their first Christmas with their beloved son and the other boarders unlike the past few years where he had spent the cheerful holiday without them.

"Today sure was fun, huh, Arnold?" Helga asked, adjusting her warm purple scarf while they continued their walk down the snowy sidewalk.

Arnold smiled warmly, staring into her eyes. "Yeah, it sure was, Helga. I can't believe school's out for Christmas already. Feels like yesterday we just started the sixth grade. Time sure does fly, huh?"

Helga kicked up a bit of snow with her brown leather boots while they calmly walked through the winter wonderland. "Got that right, Football Head. Life sure can be weird. One minute we're in the jungle surrounded by crazy river pirates threatening to kill us, and the next we're out ice skating together on a cold winter's day. Some days I still wake up thinking our whole trip was only a wild and crazy dream. It just feels so surreal."

"Same here. I mean, I hadn't seen my parents in over a decade, and now here they are. I finally get to celebrate Christmas with them like in some of my dreams. Thanks again, Helga. I really do appreciate everything you've done."

"Ah, don't mention it, Arnie. Like I've said, it's the least I could do.''

Finally arriving at the stoplight, he reached out to grab her hand, but had then decided against it once he saw the strange look she was giving him.

"Mind if I walk you home after we stop by the boarding house, Helga? You know if you want to. We don't have to hold hands if you're still feeling uncomfortable."

Instead of harshly slapping his hand away and snapping at him like she usually did whenever they were out in public, Helga gave him a warm smile back, locking her gloved fingers in his.

"Sure, I'd loved that very much. Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite your hand off like some angry crocodile. You finally helped me overcome that fear, remember?"

Tossing the empty paper cups into the trash, Arnold gave her a sheepish smile. "Right. Sorry, force of habit. Guess I'm just so used to it by now. I'm glad you're finally opening up towards the other kids without mocking them."

"You and me both, bucko. I mean, I still have to bite my tongue whenever I'm about to bark out an insult towards you whenever we're around those other geek baits. Some bad habits are just harder to break then others, I guess."

"Like Monkey Man saying his own name in every single sentence?"

"Yeesh, what a total loser. At least he doesn't run around like a moron screaming 'mommy, mommy!' like somebody we know." His girlfriend scoffed, swinging around a lamppost in a playful manner before both she and Arnold started laughing at her silly imitation of Harold.

While he once found her a real nuisance and a jerk on the outside, on the inside he sometimes found her insanely cute, funny, and kind.

''You know, you're alright, Pataki. By the way, I still like your bow.''

Hearing his compliment made her heart rate quickly speed up. "You're not so bad yourself, Shortman.'' She grinned devilishly before snatching his beloved blue hat off his head, and then trapped him in a headlock, ruffling his blonde locks.

''Watch it, Pataki!'' Arnold laughed, grabbing his little blue hat out of her hand. ''I can still get you back. You're not the only master prankster around here. Grandpa's been showing me the ropes.''

''Whatever you say, Arnold.'' His girlfriend replied, walking away from him with a chuckle. ''I'd like to see you try.''

However, before she could get any further away, Arnold tackled her into a nearby snow bank and tickled her in the stomach until she was crying with laughter. Of course, she wouldn't let him get away with his sneaky little surprise attack without getting revenge on him.

Once their laughter died down, Arnold and Helga both stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

''I-I warned ya I'll get you back, Hilda.'' Arnold chuckled, lying across her stomach. ''By the way, you laugh like an angel.''

Helga lay on her back, shaking her head swiftly after trying to catch her breath. She blushed a bright pink and gently pushed him off. ''Oh, shut up, Football Head. If I catch a cold or the flu and become bedridden from this, it'll be on you.''

Arnold rolled his eyes with a small smile, brushing some snow off his shoulder. ''Whatever you say, Helga. C'mon, let's get back to the boarding house before it gets dark. I also have something there to give you. Follow me."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street their best friends Gerald and Phoebe secretly saw the sweet little scene between the two crazy kids.

"Mm-mm-mmm! Looks like my man Arnold's finally been bitten by the love bug."

His girlfriend smiled knowingly at her best friend's happiness. Now that she had Arnold in her life at long last, and her terrible home life was finally showing some improvement day by day, Helga felt much happier than she ever did in her whole life.

"Seems like it was only yesterday they were doing the Tango at our April Fool's Day school dance. They grow up so fast."

"C'mon, Phoebe. Let's get back to our winter fun."

"Coming!"

* * *

When they finally reached the boarding house after their tickle fight had ended, Arnold ran up to his room while Helga quietly stood near the staircase.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Hearing their son's footsteps quickly travel up the stairs, Stella and Miles entered the room and seen her now waiting patiently on one of the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, did you guys enjoy your little winter stroll together?" Stella asked her future daughter-in-law while she stood alongside her husband in the kitchen doorway with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, we did. We all went ice skating at the skating rink earlier, and had some hot chocolate. You should've seen the look on Harold's face after he spilled his over himself trying to impress Patty." Helga chuckled, thinking back on the hysterical memory.

"It was priceless."

"Sounds like fun. I bet Arnold was far better at skating then me. I probably would've fallen and broken my leg or something." Miles joked, swinging an arm around his wife.

"Or probably fallen right through the ice and got frostbite or hypothermia. You know how much of a klutz you can really be, dear." Stella playfully rolled her eyes at him with a small giggle.

"Hey, I'm not that clumsy, Stella. I've managed to stay out of harm's way since we came back home from San Lorenzo." He replied before Abner and the other animals soon came bolting through the doorway nearly knocking him off his feet.

"I stand corrected."

Shortly after, Arnold came racing back downstairs with a big gift box in his hands.

"Here you go, Helga. I bought you something extra special. I know it's Christmas Eve, but I wanted to give this to you now anyway before I walk you back home. Hope you like it."

Helga silently eyed the present with uncertainty. As much as she secretly loved the idea of Arnold giving her a Christmas present, she couldn't help but think it could be just another prank waiting to pop out.

Even though he was a really good kid with a pure heart he still had some tricks up his sleeve. Guess she'd better think twice about playing another prank on him again next April Fool's Day.

"It's not a prank this time, I promise." He chuckled with a smile, placing the red and green gift box into her lap. "Go ahead, open it."

Once she finally opened the box after he gave her an encouraging nod, Helga was left speechless by the surprise Christmas present her boyfriend had given her.

"H-how did you...?"

"I remembered what you've once told me about how you've given up your own happiness in order to help me find Mr. Hyunh's daughter. So, I've decided to get you these as a thank you present for all the times you've helped me. Turns out they had more in stock unlike last time.''

Before he could say another word, Helga threw her arms around him with a tearful smile, pulling him gently into her loving embrace.

"T-thank you, Arnold. I love them so much. Although I didn't get you a present."

"You've already given me the best one ever, Helga. Everything I want is right here, and it means way more to me than any store bought gift."

Arnold smiled, kissing her softly on the cheek, and hugged her back. It was definitely another December to remember.

"Merry Christmas, my Christmas angel."

* * *

**AN: **I know it's short, but I wanted to write a cute little Shortaki Christmas fic just to get into the early Christmas spirit. They just make such a cute couple (even if their relationship can be rather complicated at times). Hope you all have a happy holiday season! :)


End file.
